Campers & Complications
by Bubblelina15
Summary: This is basically a compilation of the promo and sneak peek of Campers & Complications into what I think the episode will generally be like. Auslly oneshot. Enjoy!


Ally had been talking nonstop about her camp friend, Elliot, for weeks. It was mostly to get away from thinking about her newfound crush on Austin. Elliot was her first crush from when they were younger, and they were inseparable at camp. He was now coming for a visit and she couldn't wait and kept recounting tales from her old camp days to Team Austin. The day was finally here that Elliott was supposed to come and Ally could not stop bouncing on her toes, anticipating her friend's arrival.

She was supposed to be working, but couldn't stop glancing at the entrance of Sonic Boom for the sight of an older version of Elliot. She hadn't really seen him since they were about ten, and now they were sixteen, so he was bound to look different.

"Impatient much?" Trish asked from beside her.

"Oh, Trish! I didn't see you there," Ally replied, surprised.

"Austin, Dez, and I have been here for the past half an hour..." Trish stated.

"Oh right...I knew that," she said distractedly, looking at the front doors again. An attractive teenage boy with short brown hair and a slightly muscular build walked into Sonic Boom. He glanced around the store until his eyes laid on Ally.

He looked at her blankly for a second until something registered in his eyes, "Ally?"

Ally looked at him, suddenly recognizing him, "Elliot!" she ran into his arms and gave him a hug.

"That's Ally's friend?" Austin asked, an edge to his voice as he watched them embrace.

"Hunk alert!" Dez said, from beside him.

Austin gave him a look.

"What?" Dez asked.

"He is hot," Trish agreed.

Ally and Elliot were now animatedly talking, and then Ally turned back to her friends, "I'm going to go take Elliot around and we're going to catch up. See you guys later?"

They nodded and she smiled waving and walking out of the store.

Elliot made a move to follow, but not before giving Austin a smirk, as if he was saying, "She's mine now."

It had been several days now, and Austin had hardly seen Ally, or at least not by herself. She was always with Elliot, laughing and giggling and talking. And every time he saw them together, his fist began to clench without him noticing. And, plus, they needed to write a song. They hadn't been able to work since Elliott arrived and Austin was getting annoyed.

Trish, Dez, and him were hanging out at Mini's and Austin was fed up. Whenever they hung out at Mini's, it was either all of Team Austin or just him and Ally. But, she was always there. Being there without Ally didn't feel right. Eventually, Dez left to go do Dez things, truthfully was he was too busy jealously thinking about Elliot and Ally to register whatever Dez had said he was going to do. So, now it was just Austin and Trish.

"Austin, are you okay?" Trish asked, "You've been acting weird all week."

"It's just that I haven't seen Ally all week. We haven't got to work on the new song or anything...she's always with _Elliot. _How long does it take to catch up with the guy?_"_

"A regular looking guy, maybe a day. A cutie like him? You may never see Ally again."

Austin let out a disgruntled sigh.

"Are you sure this is just about work? You kind of sound jealous," Trish commented.

"I'm not jealous!" he replied indignantly, "Why would I be jealous? I'm dating Kira. She won me a panda." He added that last sentence, as if it really made a difference.

"I was just stating what I see, you don't have to be so defensive," Trish picked up her tray and tossed her food in the trash, "I gotta go get to work. I'm probably going to get fired soon, anyways. You just be there and deal with your jealousy problem. The first step is admitting you have a problem."

"I don't have a problem! And, I'm not being defensive! I think you're just jealous of my panda!" he called after her. He sunk down in his seat and sighed, grumbling to himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ally and Elliot walking from the side of the mall laughing and talking.

"What's so funny, anyways?" he muttered. He was going to get Ally back, one way or another. Sure, Elliot was Ally's friend first, but Austin was her friend now. And, he wasn't going to give her up without a fight.

He caught the tail end of their conversation, "...and then I said your baskets were unbelievable." Elliott finished.

Ally laughed, "We had so much fun back then."

Austin walked over to them and butted in on their conversation, "Well, I bet your fun back then wasn't as fun as our fun back _now_."

Ally gave him a strange look, "What?"

"Never mind. Ally, can we go work on a song?"

"Oh...um, about that," Ally began.

"Well, Ally and I were going to go basket weave for old time's sake. You can join if you want?" Elliott finished.

"Um, no thanks," Austin replied, cringing at the thought of making straw baskets with _Elliott_.

"Well, we'll see you around," Ally said, "C'mon Elliot." And, she walked away with Elliott.

"Hey!" Kira said, coming up to Austin, sliding her arm around his waist, "ready to go watch a movie?"

He gently pushed her arm away from him, "Can we take a rain check? I have to go work on a song...by myself. Ally hasn't had time since Elliott has arrived."

"Oh, is that the guy I just saw her with? He's cute."

Austin frowned at her, "I'll call you, okay?"

"Okay?" she replied, taken aback at his tone, "I'll miss you."

He set off for the practice room in Sonic Boom. Ally had barely stepped foot in there since Elliot came, he knew he wouldn't be disturbed while Elliot was still around.

He paced around the practice room, "What's so appealing about Elliot, anyways?" He thought hard about what Ally had told him and the rest of Team Austin about Elliot and their old camp memories. Then, he got reminded of the conversation, "Hmm, basket weaving! Might as well give it a shot..." And, with that he ran off to the art store to buy some supplies to make a basket.

And that's how Dez found him, a couple hours later, in Sonic Boom attempting to weave a basket. And he actually wasn't half bad. "What are you doing?" Dez asked.

"What? A dude can't sit here weaving a basket for no reason?" he said, defensively.

"I wasn't judging," Dez commented, sounding as normal as he's ever did, "But, seriously dude, are you doing this just to impress Ally?"  
"What?!" the pitch of his voice increased, "No."

"Mmhmm," Dez smiled, knowingly, "I'm telling you this as a friend. I think you like Ally."  
"I don't like Ally like that! We're just friends."

"Sure," Dez replied, sarcastically.

Austin didn't pick up on his tone and got up from his seat walking towards the piano bench and sitting down.

"I mean, I love writing songs with her. I like how I can tell her anything."

Dez took a seat, "Go on."

Austin sat there thoughtfully and entered an almost dreamlike state, "I like the way she smiles, how she laughs."

Dez smirked, nodding.

Suddenly realization dawned on Austin, "Oh man...I like Ally."

"Thank you for finally realizing!" Dez said, giving himself an imaginary pat on the back in congratulations.

"What am I going to do about Kira?" Austin asked.

"Be truthful," Dez replied, "Break up with her. It's better to end it, then stay in a relationship where you're not feeling it."

Austin nodded, "But, I don't want to hurt her. And, after that whole thing about proving that Ally and I don't like each other that way...but, you're right. I have to man up and do this. Thanks, Dez. You're a great friend."

They did the "What up!" handshake and Austin left the practice room off to find Kira.

Luckily, Kira was a very nice girl and seemed to understand, "I think I always knew deep down that you liked Ally. But, no worries, we can still be friends."

And, while he knew that while in most breakups when people say that they can still be friends, they generally don't mean it, he knew that Kira would still remain his friend. She was just that type of person. And, they never really acted like they were dating, anyways. They were more like two friends that hung out sometimes to play video games, nothing really romantic ever happened, nothing like his practice date with Ally. He hadn't even kissed Kira yet. They hugged sometimes, but not nearly as much as he hugged Ally.

"Now, time to go tell Ally," he thought to himself, heading towards Sonic Boom. He found her behind the counter, humming and smiling more than usual, wiping it down, "Hey, Ally."

"Hey, Austin! How are you?"

"I'm fine. Where is _he_?"

Ally didn't seem to notice the change of tone in his voice when he said, '_he'_. "Oh, Elliot? He went home for a little bit."

"Oh, cool. So what's got you so happy?" he asked, taking notice of her extra happy demeanor.

"I've got a date with Elliot tonight!" she replied.

"A date?" Austin instantly deflated, "Oh...that's great."  
"Isn't it?" she replied, turning to help a customer.

"Hey, Ally!" Trish called from the entrance. "I got your text. C'mon, let's move it, we have a lot to do before you're ready for your date," she said, giving her friend a once over. Trish walked behind the counter and grabbed her arm pulling her out of the store.

"Dad!" Ally called, as her friend dragged her away, "I'm going with Trish. Can you watch the store?"

"Sure, sweetie," her dad took her place behind the counter and Austin left Sonic Boom, as well, heading home.

He called Dez, "Hey Dez, did you hear about Ally's date with Elliot tonight?"

"Yeah! They're going to Tim Square Pizza for dinner tonight at seven," Dez replied.

"And...you know this because?" Austin asked.

"Ally told me."

"Oh," Austin replied, slightly hurt that she told Dez more about her date than she did to him.

"So what're you going to do?" Dez asked, through the phone.

"I don't know...but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. I have to go, Dez." Austin hung up the phone. Ally might hate him for a little bit for it, but it was all for a good cause. He was going to show up unannounced on their date and sabotage it.

He went to his closet to pick a nice outfit for tonight.

"Hey guys!" he slid into the booth next to Ally, wearing nice black jeans, sneakers, and a dark blue button down.

Ally looked gorgeous wearing a short sleeved red dress that clung to her curves and red heels. Her hair fell down to her shoulders in their usual waves, her makeup similar but slightly darker around the eyes.

Elliot sat across from them in a black polo and jeans, looking annoyed at the uncalled for intruder.

"Austin?" Ally asked, looking at him surprised.

"So, have you guys ordered yet? I hope you got the plain cheese pizza. It's the best. It's _Ally's favorite," _he commented, ignoring Ally, being sure to emphasize the fact that he knew Ally's favorite pizza topping aka none.

"Yeah, we already ordered," came Elliott's annoyed reply.

"Great!" Austin replied. He tapped on a passing waiter, "Could I get a water?"

"Sure, I'll be right back with that," the waiter responded.

"So, what are you guys up to?" Austin replied.

"Actually we're on a-"

"Oh is that my water, thanks," Austin said to the waiter who had returned with his drink, abruptly cutting off Elliott.

"So, what were you saying?" Austin asked, turning innocently back to Elliott.

"I was saying that Ally and I were-"

"Man, I hope that's our pizza," Austin interrupted again, looking at a waiter holding a tray, "I'm so hungry."

The waiter approached them and laid the pizza down on the table, "Enjoy!"

With that, Elliott eyed Austin, but brushed him off and took a slice of pizza of the tray. If Austin wanted to play, it was game on. Austin and Ally did the same.

Elliott and Ally picked up conversation as if Austin wasn't there. But, Austin looked up at Ally's face and realized she had some pizza sauce on her face.

"Ally, you got a little something," Austin said, motioning to her face.

"Oh, I do? Oops, do either of you have a napkin?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I got it," Elliot said beginning to lean over with his napkin in hand.

"No, it's ok, Elliot, I got it," Austin said, already wiping off Ally's face. The napkin then "slipped out of his grip" and hit Elliot with the napkin coating him with some pizza sauce on his face and shirt.

"Oh my God, Elliott," Ally said.

"I'm so sorry, man," Austin apologized as sincerely as he could, "I didn't mean to."

"Sorry, Ally, but I can't deal with this. You two clearly have some things to settle," and with that Elliott slid out of the booth dropping some money on the table to cover the pizza.

Suddenly, it was just Austin and Ally. Ally opened her mouth about to say something, but Austin cut her off, "I'm sorry, Ally."

And with that, he left her and headed to the practice room feeling both guilty and happy for ruining her date. He plunked at the piano keys, wondering if Ally could ever forgive him when Ally opened the door walking into the room.

"Listen, Ally, about tonight," Austin began to apologize.

"You don't have to say anything, Austin," Ally said, stopping him. The two fell into an awkward silence, "I mean, you don't have to _not_ say anything...um, you know what let's just work on the song."

Ally slid next to Austin, closer to him than normal, which was pretty close considering that they didn't know what personal space was in general. As they were playing, suddenly their hands brushed and Austin looked at Ally, her gaze slowly meeting his as well.

He leaned in towards her, and she stilled, knowing what was about to happen, and yet not stopping it at all. Then, the inevitable happened and his lips met hers and everything was forgotten.

Truth was, Ally was happy Austin ruined her date with Elliott. If he didn't, none of this would have ever happened.


End file.
